


Daddy

by djdaddybek (llyn)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feminization, Jealousy, Kitten, M/M, Pet Names, Sex Tapes, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/pseuds/djdaddybek
Summary: Yuri leaks their sex tape in a fit of jealousy over that nasty Jeh Jeh





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> For the Otabek Altin Week prompt: Social Media

Otabek is back in Canada, with JJ. With JJ, not  _in_  JJ, not that it hasn’t come up. But with the wedding closing in, his friend is at peak levels of smug engagement, drawling, “But I’m a married man,” with his hands held up in the air, innocent, every time they almost touch in the showers together.

“I just need shampoo,” Otabek frowns at him from under the spray.

“Fine,” JJ says, and turns–it’s a shame, this marriage, his ass is so tight, he looks good, even (especially?) with that big, ugly tattoo–to hand Otabek the bottle. “There you go,” he says. Then he smirks, “Daddy.”

“What?” Otabek asks.

“I said, ‘Hope you like it, daddy.’ Now aren’t you gonna call me a good girl?”

“What?” Otabek asks again, but he heard him fine. “How do you–”

_Call me good, daddy_ , Yuri slamming his hips back, pink vinyl skirt pushed up, pigtails bouncing, _Call me a good girl_.  

JJ raises an eyebrow, “Been online today, Beka?”

It’s strange, the chill that runs through him, even in the steam. He’s still dripping soap when he digs into his locker, so wet the phone won’t scroll for him until he absently pulls a towel down. He needs to check this thing more often, he thinks, he’s buried in notifications, but he sees something’s off right away. For example there’s two digits trailing behind the normal numbers, turning ten new texts into a thousand.

He ignores it all to call Yuri.

“Hi, daddy,” he answers. “M’sleeping.”

“No, baby, wake up. What happened?”

“Nothing,” Yuri says, yawning. “Mm, your voice s’nice.”

“JJ just called me daddy.”

“Why the fuck would JJ call you daddy?” The kitten is awake now, “What the fuck are you two doing?”

“No, babydoll, I mean–”

“Cause if you want nasty fucking  _Jeh Jeh_  calling you daddy you can forget about me.”

“Yura, I meant he said, he was saying like–” he groans and smacks the locker, the rattle echoing in the empty locker room. “He was speaking in  _kitty talk_ , you know, baby. He said I should go online and–”

Yuri hums, “Oh. Did you?”

“No.”

Yuri hums again, “Oh. Um,” voice suddenly quiet, “Sorry, daddy, I guess I forgot. I did something bad.”

Otabek doesn’t answer.

“I mean, not  _bad_ , but like–I was drunk, okay? Mila kept saying how you were in Canada and with JJ and wasn’t I worried? And I said no and she said she would be worried and I said what does she know? And she said she knows a lot and I said, yeah, she’s a whore so she would and she said a whore knows a whore and Jeh Jeh’s a slut she would never turn her back on and then I got so mad that I um,” then he clams up.

For a second Otabek thinks the line is dead. “You what?” he asks into the silence.

“I posted that video we made.”

Okay. Otabek sits down, heavy, on the bench.

“Daddy?” Yuri asks.

Okay. It’s not that bad. They weren’t doing anything in that. Just rutting his cock against the kitten after a show, while he was down on all fours in his little club outfit, calling him daddy–

“My account got suspended,” Yuri says, with a whine, like that’s the real issue. “They’re making me prove how old I am, too. Like, my account’s fucking  _official_. I don’t have to prove shit. It’s like you always say, daddy: they need me more than I need them.”

“Yeah,” Otabek’s not exactly listening, thinking of the red numbers on his phone, and what they might mean. “You’re not supposed to post porn, though, baby.”

“I just wanted every–” another yawn, “–body to know. And now they do. Are you mad?”

“No, baby.” He wants everybody to know, too, he just wouldn’t have picked this method. Trust the kitten to put on a show.

“You shouldn’t be,” Yuri sighs. “Nobody even cares about me anymore.”

Otabek’s about to ask what that means, but Yuri murmurs  _‘night_  and  _love you_ and slips away from him back into the night.  

He looks at his phone again, wiping soap from his eyes. He doesn’t know what to check first. He opens instagram. He closes it, quick, ears hot. Oh god. He tries to look again, peeking through one stinging eye as if it can’t get him that way.

Yuri’d convinced him over a three month long debate to make a public account. Now, his most recent selfie at the rink, with JJ caught mid-air behind him, is flooded with comments.  _Daddy!_  He feels like he could dissolve, right here, into particles.  _Daddy, I’m a good girl, too!_  He wants to disappear off the face of the earth.

“You’re still here,” JJ says, coming in from the showers on a wave of steam like a movie genie, then he stops. “Look how red your face is, oh man! I need a picture.” He goes to his locker, the one next to Otabek’s, stopping to whistle–as always–at the picture of Yuri from that fashion shoot, the night they’d first hooked up. “I can’t lie, daddy,” JJ says, leaning back against the lockers with a smirk, “I’ve always been jealous of the little brat.”

“Glad you’re enjoying this.”

“Did you see on twitter they’re call you Daddybek?”

It makes Otabek’s cheeks burn. “If you were a better friend you wouldn’t be laughing,” he says, jabbing a finger at JJ.

“Why not?” he says, “It’s funny.”

Otabek looks down at his phone. It’s like he hasn’t checked anything–the messages have all built back up.

“Fuck you, JJ,” he says, ‘cause it’s easier to blame him for all of this.

But JJ just grins and lifts up his hands, innocent. “Not me, daddy. I’m a married man.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @commandantllyn
> 
> or on tumblr at [djdaddybek](http://djdaddybek.tumblr.com)


End file.
